


Tutorial para salir del clóset, por Eren J.

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Cliche, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Lime, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi, date, sorpraise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Eren tiene un crush con su profesor de la universidad, Levi. Ambos se desean al punto de fantasear todo el tiempo lo que les gustaría vivir con el otro, pero hay una barrera infranqueable, mientras sean alumno y profesor, no se puede hacer nada. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que esa no era la peor de las barreras. One shot/humor/LevixEren/JeanKasa/Cumpleaños/Fluff/Salir del clóset
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Tutorial para salir del clóset, por Eren J.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Un fic chistoso porque si. Lo siento si los ilusioné y se imanaban otra cosa. Plot twist y a joderse. Está corregido a medias, si ustedes ven algún errorcillo por ahí, ssshhhhh, no se lo digan a nadie, que no pasa naaaada, nadie muere por cometer un error ortográfico, afortundamente. ¿Con qué se van a encontrar hoy? Con puro cliché del bueno, porque se puede y a veces es lindo.
> 
> Espero les guste esto, se lo voy a dedicar con mucho amor y cariño para Fa Teufell, para Iarouk, para la amable y siempre atenta Kiara Cerqueira (gracias por tanto cariño corazón), para Ed Ramirez (amo tus devoluciones, me hacen tan, tan feliz), para la telentosa Noah Ackerman Dieciseis (vayan a FB a chusmear su lindo arte) y para Zuñiga Lizzy que es un amor de persona. Por supuesto, para ustedes también mis amores, que me siguen leyendo y siguen creyendo en mi. Pronto verán varias actualizaciones.
> 
> Besitos estelares!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Fluff, deseos de comer y ser comidos (mmm), lenguaje vulgar, una que otra palabra altisonante, leve lime, plot twist, humor, nada de advertencias, lean tranquilos!

.

.

_**"He planeado tantas noches esta noche.** _ _**He pensado tantas veces qué decir** _  
_**Encontrar la manera más sensata y poderte seducir.** _

_**Pero cuando me miras con esos ojos.** _ _**Pero cuando te paras cerca de mí** _  
_**Mi pobre corazón se pone loco y ya no puedo seguir.** _

_**Te quiero comer la boca.** _ _**Te quiero comer la boca.** _

_**Te quiero comer la boca sin dejar de respirar".** _

**_Canción: Te quiero comer la boca - Grupo: Mosca Tse Tsé_ **

.

.

Su trabajo práctico estaba al final de todos, lo presentía, lo sabía, porque el ardiente profesor Levi, atrás de esas gafas, de esa mirada de desprecio con que los observaba en cada clase, detrás de esa fachada incorruptible y estoica, también tenía los mismos deseos que él. Bueno, tal vez no exactamente los mismos, a lo mejor le correspondía en un 5%, pero ese pequeño porcentaje le daba esperanzas. Y todos sabían que una fina veta de esperanza era todo lo que Eren necesitaba para aferrarse como una garrapata a la oreja de un perro, para volverse un poco loco y fanático.

Esperó hasta que el último infeliz hizo la última pregunta mediocre y entonces fue su turno, se acercó con ese aire cómodo, seguro, casi cool, dejando caer aquí y allá esas miradas coquetas que tan bien le salían, porque si algo destacaba siempre en Eren, eran esos fascinantes ojos grises, enormes y brillantes.

Levi hizo de cuenta que lo ignoraba mientras parecía concentrado en acomodar unas estúpidas hojas de alguna presentación, y el joven tuvo que carraspear para llamar su atención. Claro, como si no hubiera estado consciente de su presencia desde el primer minuto que pisó el aula. De igual modo se tomó su tiempo para levantar la vista, con esa mueca de hastío que le quedaba tan bien y que de alguna manera lo hacía ver sexy, o a lo mejor era esa camisa blanca, ajustada, amoldándose a su torso de soldado del ejército, arremangada hasta los codos, dejando vislumbrar esa piel blanca, desde el inicio del trícep derecho se apreciaban finos atisbos de algunos tatuajes al estilo yakuza (o tal vez no, nadie los había logrado apreciar, era como un misterio que muchos y muchas anhelaban revelar), los músculos marcados, los anteojos brillantes denotando una pulcritud obsesiva. Todo en el profesor Levi era… candela pura.

—Mi trabajo, profesor —solicitó el muchacho y no tuvo empacho en perfilar el título con sensualidad, mordiendo su labio inferior casualmente mientras la roja punta de su lengua humedecía sus bordes.

Levi enarcó una ceja, como fingiendo que no sabía de lo que le hablaba, mientras estiraba el tiempo porque todavía había un par de mocosos que andaban por ahí pululando (molestando, digámosle bien) que recogían sus carpetas, papeles o mochilas, ¿qué tanto se demoraban?

Le urgía. Le quemaba la ansiedad de quedarse unos minutos, por fin, a solas con ese bocadillo… alumno, con su brillante alumno Eren. Hasta su nombre sonaba a pecado capital. Ese muchacho de veinticuatro que se le venía insinuando de una manera descarada, de esa forma que a uno le da ganas de seguirle la corriente, porque miren ese porte, esa altura, ese cabello que pide a gritos ser tomado con fuerza para sacudirlo, ese cuello que suplica ser mordido, ese trasero que mueve indecentemente cuando están a solas y que le gustaría dejar rojo a fuerza de palmadas (sin ropa, claro está). Pero no, noooo, por favor, eso jamás, es su alumno y hay límites que no deben cruzarse por mucho que uno ansíe arder en el quinto infierno.

Esto era solo un juego de coqueteos donde Levi ejercía el rol de la persona centrada, adulta, el que rechazaba a tiempo los flirteos desbocados de ese muchacho al que las hormonas parecían seguir alborotándolo como un púber. Eren interpretaba el papel de joven enamorado, suplicante de atención (y otras cosas que sería mejor no imaginarse porque aún estaban dentro de la universidad), aquel que buscaba desesperadamente una oportunidad para derrumbar la moral del docente.

Y todo empezaba cuando ambos quedaban a solas, como acababa de suceder, porque ante todo la discreción, claro, nadie quería rumores que pudieran destruir la buena imagen del profesor. Ambos conocían muy bien las reglas, ya se habían vuelto expertos en esta actuación (y no tanto), que llevaba casi un año de vigencia.

—Su trabajo —dijo al fin Levi, enronqueciendo una voz que ya de por sí era grave y oscura, las vibraciones de sus cuerdas vocales siempre estremecían a su pupilo desde la planta de los pies hasta la coronilla y Eren solo se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tener los finos labios de su profesor pegados a la concha de su oreja a la vez que deslizaba alguna frase sucia, pervertida.

Tomó las hojas y las comenzó a revisar, como si los roles se hubieran invertido, miraba atentamente las correcciones, esperando (siempre en vano) encontrar alguna anotación que le permitiera tirar una ramita más a la fogata de esperanzas que ardía en su interior.

—¿Entonces? ¿Está satisfecho con mi desempeño, profesor?

—Es aceptable —dijo Levi, mientras apretaba el bolígrafo que sostenía en su mano, con la clara intención de marcar las notorias venas y Eren deliraba imaginándose en cuántos lugares más del cuerpo privilegiado del hombre sentado frente a él habría más de esas inflamadas, casi pornográficas venas—. Podrías haberlo hecho mejor.

—Sabe que me esfuerzo, ¿cierto? Pero solo soy un novato, ¿quisiera enseñarme cómo hacerlo mejor? —dice con ingenuidad teatral, porque Eren tiene muchas cualidades, pero de inocente, nada.

Levi casi hace sangrar a su lengua por haberse mordido, una punzada de dolor para mantener la compostura, hoy su alumno estaba más provocativo que nunca… o él estaba demasiado dócil, poco a poco lo estaba haciendo caer en sus redes y ambos sabían que no faltaba mucho para tocar fondo.

—Ya te he dado todas las asesorías necesarias, Eren.

Y el estudiante no puede evitar sonreír cuando lo llama "de esa manera", con esa musicalidad que solo ellos saben, como si fuera un guiño cómplice, una especie de código secreto, lo excita un poco (¿para qué mentir?), le genera cosquillas en el abdomen bajo y el joven quisiera poder grabarlo cuando pronuncia su nombre de esa forma para reproducirlo en su móvil todo el santo día.

—¿Todas? ¿Está seguro?

Mueve la cadera en un vaivén mágico, que distrae la mirada del profesor tal como lo haría una bola de lana a un arisco gato, pero solo son un par de segundos, Levi se sienta más erguido y estira más su ceja que parece que va a salirse del marco de sus ojos para aterrizar en su frente.

—¿Considera que debería instruirlo aún más?

—El saber no ocupa lugar, dijo alguien muy sabio.

—No creo que tenga más contenidos que explicarle u ofrecerle, señor Jaeger.

Y ahí está, alejándose de nuevo, como el pez que está a un paso de morder el anzuelo y deja al pescador en ascuas mientras se va coleteando por la corriente. Eren inspira y exhala internamente, se ha vuelto un experto en superar los obstáculos que le pone el profesor, es casi como un video juego, no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Bueno, más contenidos sobre su materia no, pero tal vez, sobre otros aspectos necesarios de la vida, ¿quién sabe?

—¿Me ha visto cara de psicólogo, acaso?

Está cerrando la puerta de nuevo, vuelve al frío trato de "usted", de llamarlo por el apellido y de escabullirse como la lluvia en un plantío. Eren está cansado, su paciencia está con la batería baja, tan baja que está a pocos centímetros de que se le apague la tranquilidad del todo.

—De psicólogo no, precisamente, pero si quiere le digo de qué le veo cara.

Ya está, se la está jugando, el año universitario está a pocas semanas de terminar y sabe que es la última vez que va a tener al profesor Ackerman en su carrera que ya está llegando a su fin, probablemente no se vean más, ¿qué puede perder ya?

—Lo veo muy envalentonado, señor Jaeger, mida y piense bien sus palabras antes de abrir la boca.

—Uf, si supiera todas las veces que las he pensado antes, siento que tengo los pensamientos desgastados de tanto hacerlos rodar.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensa tanto?

Se apoya en el respaldo de la silla, se empuja los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz y le dedica su total atención. Mientras Eren intenta acomodar las letras en su cabeza, ya su imaginación se ha dispersado y está sentado sobre la falda del profesor mientras le abre las piernas con indecencia y le saborea el musculoso cuello.

—Sobre… sobre usted, profesor Levi.

El joven también tiene el poder suficiente como para estremecer al hombre cuando dice su nombre.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensa sobre mí?

—Bueno, si usted… aceptara cenar conmigo, yo estaría dispuesto a contarle absolutamente todo lo que estuve pensando en todo este largo año. Le aseguro que le gustaría saber.

Listo, ahí lo tienen, ahí le largo la bomba, que se lo lleve la mierda, no hay marcha atrás. Volvió a invitarlo por veinteava vez, pero nunca lo había hecho con tanta convicción, con los sentimientos saltándole por los ojos y la adrenalina contaminándole hasta lo más recóndito de los huesos.

—Creo que ya había quedado claro que no es posible que yo acepte una invitación como esa, señor Jaeger, debido a… nuestra situación académica.

—Eso quiere decir que si no existiera esta "situación académica", ¿usted sí aceptaría?

—¿Quién sabe? Lo que sí sabemos es que existe, así que, si no tiene más consultas respecto al trabajo que le-

—Luego del final.

Levi lo miró exasperado, no era de su agrado que lo interrumpieran cuando hablaba.

—¿Qué final?

—El examen final, profesor Levi. Luego del examen final ya no existiría "esta situación académica".

—Yo seguiría siendo un profesor de esta institución y usted un alumno.

—Me refiero a que ya no sería "su" alumno. ¿Me extrañaría, profesor?

Sonríe y es como si el sol hubiera bajado a la tierra, Levi siente su calor, lástima que ese calor se le aloje en las partes más privadas de su anatomía, maldito mocoso hermoso.

—Para empezar solo te estás basando en el supuesto caso en que aprobaras ese examen final, aunque dudo que estés lo suficientemente listo para superarlo, si quieres mi opinión.

—Ya veo, entonces solo dígamelo abiertamente, profesor —pide el muchacho derrotado, entregado a las fauces de la desolación, ya no soporta aguantar un nuevo rechazo—. Solo diga que me detenga y lo haré. Ya he usado todo tipo de armas con usted, desde bolas de papel hasta un lanzallamas, pero nada funciona, ¿y quiere saber una cosa? El treinta de marzo es mi cumpleaños, el examen final es el día anterior, pero parece que lo único que voy a poder festejar, además de hacerme un año más viejo, es que a lo mejor llegue a aprobar su materia, y bueno, es lo que hay, ¿no?

Pisoteó de manera impaciente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Levi quería castigarlo duro, si, disciplinar a ese mocoso caprichoso. ¿Había sido demasiado distante? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien te provocara tantas ganas de golpear su bellísimo rostro como de besarlo para hacerlo callar de una buena vez? Solo había una respuesta: Eren Jaeger, quien justo en ese momento estaba guardando el trabajo práctico en su mochila, mientras intentaba que no floreciera su expresión de decepción (la que lo dejaría expuesto), por lo que debía apurarse porque no podría aguantar mucho más.

—Está bien, no se preocupe, a lo mejor yo hablé demás, me fui de boca porque suelo ser impulsivo. Olvide lo de la cena, prometo no molestarlo más.

Ya se estaba girando para retirarse del salón, cuando Levi se puso de pie, el hombre era bajo (al menos en comparación con él?, ¡pero cómo se imponía, carajo! Se acercó con pies de plomo y chasqueó la lengua antes de colocar una de sus manos en la cadera.

—Con noventa.

Esta vez fue Eren quien se quedó perplejo esperando alguna instrucción más, pero al no recibirla decidió preguntar.

—¿Noventa?

—Si te sacas un noventa, o más, en el examen final, entonces aceptaré esa cena.

Y ahí se gira casual y vuelve a sentarse como si todo siguiera normal, mientras el pobre joven está a punto de derretirse sobre el piso y no sabe cómo hacer que la mandíbula inferior vuelva a su posición original porque está desencajada de la sorpresa. Ah, pero lo conoce demasiado como para no asegurarse, por lo que vuelve sobre sus pasos y arremete otra vez.

—¿Me lo jura?

—¿Mmm?

—Si me saco noventa o más, ¿usted realmente cenaría conmigo?

—No suelo mentor, señor Jaeger, por otra parte si saca menos entonces ambos olvidaremos todo este "asuntillo", ¿se entiende, verdad?

—Por supuesto, claro, claro, pero le digo una cosa, profesor, no dude que aprobaré con noventa, así que, prepárese.

Levi se saca los anteojos (Eren podría jurar que ha ensayado ese movimiento frente al espejo decenas de veces) y lo mira confiado mientras los labios se extienden en una línea recta, probablemente es su manera de sonreír, nadie sabe porque nadie lo ha visto haciéndolo.

—Si usted aprueba mi examen final con noventa, ese mismo día nos vamos a cenar y me aseguraré de darle un regalo adecuado a la ocasión. Ahora circule, alumno, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

El resto del día sus amigos y conocidos no dejaron de preguntarle a Eren porqué tenía esa expresión de "me saqué la lotería". Por supuesto que esa noche, fiel a su propia tradición, le dedicó dos pajas seguidas a los gastados pensamientos acerca de su profesor y él haciéndolo como posesos en el aula de la universidad. Fetiches, que le dicen.

Las siguientes dos semanas Eren estudió como nunca en su vida había hecho, y eso que dentro de todo era un estudiante aplicado, pero esta vez puso toda su humanidad, concentración (con decir que ni siquiera se masturbó una sola vez, ya es algo), hasta el último resquicio de fuerza y determinación. Solo dependía de él y de nadie más, no podía dar un solo paso en falso, estaba tan cerca de que se le cumpliera el sueño de estar con ese delicioso profesor que se hacía el esquivo, el muy hijo de puta.

Incluso llamó a Armin, su ex mejor amigo (debido a una rencilla del pasado en donde le había dicho que su novia era narizona, estaba ebrio y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a frecuentar), le ofreció dinero y disculpas para que lo ayudara a prepararse, no quería dejar nada librado al azar.

Los últimos tres días tuvo varias pesadillas en las cuales Levi le preguntaba cosas sobre física cuántica (nada relacionado a su materia que era Microeconomía) y salía reprobado. ¿Cómo hacía para volver a tener esos lascivos sueños donde Levi llevaba puestos solo unos pantalones de cuero, todo el torso lleno de aceite para resaltar esos tatuajes misteriosos, que a la vez que blandía una enorme regla de madera (la cual rebotaba en el pizarrón del salón con una fuerza descomunal), mientras le pedía que se pusiera en cuatro y sacara el punto de equilibrio de la ecuación escrita sobre el piso… Cada quien con sus delirios.

El día anterior al examen fue a la peluquería y se recortó las puntas, se hizo afeitar por el barbero (podía hacerlo él mismo, pero se sentía que otro lo hacía mejor, así que), luego compró unos jean chupines de color azul oscuro con unos rotos muy discretos sobre los muslos y estuvo más de tres horas frente al espejo de su habitación combinándolos con varias prendas, al final se decidió por una remera blanca escote en V bastante simple, ya era demasiada información ese jean.

Ese día se perfumó, se arregló el cabello en una coleta tirante y se colocó un zarcillo con un brillante en la oreja derecha, no tenía que hacer demasiado para destacar, no dejó de cosechar miradas, suspiros y halagos por todo el camino hasta el aula asignada. El examen tenía una parte que debía hacerse en una hoja y el resto era dando lección oral. El profesor Ackerman y la profesora Zoe eran los docentes a cargo.

Esperó paciente su turno, luego entró a "capilla", otra aula donde debía resolver dos ecuaciones en una hoja para luego pasar con los profesores. Los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo. Los ejercicios fueron bastante fáciles de resolver y una vez que terminó esperó a ser llamado.

Cuando ingresó al recinto, la profesora Zoe justo se había puesto de pie para servirse un poco de café, momento que Levi y Eren aprovecharon para devorarse con los ojos. El profesor tenía una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones abiertos dejando expuesta parte de su exquisita clavícula y el inicio de sus marcados pectorales, un pantalón de vestir gris, más ajustado que los usuales que usaba, con una vistosa L sobresaliendo en color plata sobre su cinturón.

Levi esta vez no pudo disimular cuando sus ojos treparon por esos pantalones que le gustaría quitar a mordiscos de ser posible, más le valía al mocoso de mierda que se sacara noventa. Mientras Hange hacía la corrección de los ejercicios, Levi comenzaba con una serie de preguntas básicas, simples, fundamentales, nada rebuscado, ni que podía poner en peligro el nivel tan ansiado a llegar, ¿por qué mierda había pedido un noventa? Debería haberse conformado con un ochenta o menos. Sin embargo el joven lo impresionó, respondiendo con seguridad y aplomo, se notaba la preparación y el esfuerzo, Levi se sentía orgullo, y un poco duro también.

—Bueno, creo que con eso terminamos —dijo el profesor tratando de agilizar los trámites pero claro, su anteojuda colega tenía que meterse.

—¿Ya? Pero aún no hemos preguntado nada de la bolilla nueve y la quinceava, si quieres yo termino de evaluar.

A Levi no le quedó otra que aceptar mientras observaba con espanto que Eren se había equivocado en una proporción en el segundo ejercicio de la hoja entregada. ¡Carajo! Afortunadamente el joven pudo sortear todas las preguntas de la docente, que por alguna influencia diabólica hoy se encontraba más despabilada que de costumbre.

—Bien, eso sería todo —dijo la profesora Zoe y Eren saludó con una reverencia.

Levi se grabó a fuego la forma en que se movía ese cuerpo candente al marcharse y se lo imaginó desnudo, recién bañado, con algunas gotas de agua aun colgando de la punta de sus cabellos, otras deslizándose libremente por la curva sinuosa de su espalda hasta perderse justo en la apretada raja de su c-

—¿Levi?

—Dime.

—Ochenta, sabemos que sabe, pero lamentablemente falló en este cálculo, además un poco flojo para defender el criterio que le pedí que analizara. Como sea, está aprobado y debería sentirse feliz por eso.

—¿Ochenta?

—Sí, ay, no me digas que quieres ponerle un setenta, porque yo creo que rindió bastante bien.

—Eh, no. Yo opino… déjame pensar un momento, dame esas hojas, por favor.

Miró el examen práctico de nuevo, a ver si encontraba alguna excusa de donde rascar los míseros diez puntos que le faltaban para al fin tener la excusa perfecta de ir a cenar (sí, claro "cenar") con el precioso espécimen. Pero nada, al contrario, encontró otro leve error en el primer ejercicio que al parecer su colega no había detectado antes, por lo que dejó las hojas quietas. Junto las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos y se mostró reflexivo.

—Anda, no me digas que lo quieres desaprobar solo para verlo rendir de nuevo.

—Que no. Escucha, Han, verás, este muchacho ha colaborado mucho en mis clases, ayudó a sus compañeros, asistió a consultoría no solo para esclarecer dudas, sino que me preguntó por publicaciones y libros de referencia que había sacado de la biblioteca, que estaban relacionados a la materia, demostrando un interés alto en expandir sus horizontes. Lo que quiero decir es que, ambos sabemos que la evaluación de un alumno no es pura matemática, de alguna manera quisiera, mmm, incluir mi apreciación humana por todo el esfuerzo que le puso y tú sabes que yo no soy de felicitar o soltar una valoración sin fundamentos, ¿cierto?

Hange bebió de su taza y lo observó asombrada aunque divertida a la vez.

—Levi, ¿te gusta el chico y por eso quieres quedar bien con él?

El hombre le dedicó una amarga, seria mirada de disconformidad y la mujer se puso nerviosa.

—No jodas con tonterías, sabes que nunca mezclo lo personal con lo profesional, por todos los cloros.

Y gracias a Dios que esta no es la historia de Pinocho porque de seguro le sacaba un ojo a la docente al crecerle la nariz por mentiroso, pero bueno, en la vida hay momentos en que uno debe hacer excepciones, ¿cierto? Ok, no, digamos la verdad, Levi estaba más caliente que techo de chapa bajo el sol veraniego.

—¿Entonces, qué es lo que propones? —dijo su colega componiéndose y dejando las risitas de lado.

—Yo diría que… un noventa es lo adecuado, ni tan generoso, ni tan tacaño, una palmada a la espalda por el empeño y la dedicación demostrada a lo largo de un extenso año. Solo eso, claro que si no estás de acuerdo conmigo, pongamos el ochenta y ya.

—No, no, está bien, entiendo lo que quieres decir, no siempre tenemos gente que destaque del resto. Está bien, será noventa. Igual diré, y me arriesgo el cuello pero no importa, que el hecho de que el chico sea tan ardiente como un calendario de bomberos en cueros es completamente irrelevante a esa apreciación personal, ¿cierto?

—No voy a responder a semejante vulgaridad, pareciera que no me conoces.

Hange suspiró y colocó la nota acordada en el registro mientras Levi tragaba y tragaba las toneladas de saliva que su boca segregaba en anticipación al gran banquete que se iba a dar esa noche. Joder, sí, menos mal y se había recortado los vellos púbicos, porque que hoy cogía, hoy cogía y no con cualquiera, no, no, con el hijo del Sol y el Mar, con ese alumno suyo que de solo mirarlo levantaba en estampida todos los bajos instintos que tenía arrumbados en el sótano de su lascivia más insana.

Apenas se publicó la lista de las evaluaciones, unas dos horas después, a Eren casi le da un ataque cardíaco, tuvo que sentarse un momento para serenarse y cuando al fin pudo mover los dedos le mandó un mensaje al docente, recibió un audio en respuesta, audio que escuchó en uno de los cubículos del baño y con los auriculares puestos, Levi no se había medido a la hora de sonar como un semental que acaba de tener un orgasmo.

**"Eren, buen trabajo, lograste el objetivo. Te veo a las nueve en el estacionamiento izquierdo de la facultad de humanidades, es el Land Rover negro con un sticker de gato en la parte trasera. Ya reservé una mesa en el restaurante Paradis. Y… sé puntual, mocoso".**

Puf. Estallido de colores en la cabeza del joven, ni una dosis de LSD le hubiera dejado los sentidos nublados como ese mensaje. El resto del tiempo hasta la hora convenida se sintió como una nube voladora que iba pululando por la universidad sin rumbo fijo. Cuando Levi llegó al vehículo Eren ya estaba esperándolo de pie en un rincón, porque discreción ante todo, no lo olvidemos.

Como todo un caballero, Levi quitó la alarma y fue hasta la puerta del acompañante para abrírsela e invitarlo a subir. Eren no podía bajarle el brillo a la sonrisa que tenía pintada en la cara y se puso el cinturón de seguridad mientras Levi se acomodaba y ponía en marcha el vehículo.

No dijeron mucho hasta llegar al restaurante que estaba relativamente cerca, mientras bajaban del auto Eren recibió una llamada de Mikasa, preguntándole como le había ido en el examen y que si tenía planeado hacer algo esa noche.

—No, la verdad estoy destruido Kas, voy a ir a dormir al departamento, no doy más.

—De acuerdo Eren, no olvides que mañana mamá y papá quieren celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, hoy descansaré bien y mañana iré a casa.

—Excelente, descansa Eren, te quiero.

—Same.

Levi movió su mano para indicarle el ingreso al restaurante, si bien no lo miró mal ni le pidió explicaciones, Eren le dijo que era una llamada de su hermana. Levi asintió y en pocos segundos ya estaban instalados en una discreta y bien adornada mesita redonda, con un centro de mesa de pequeñas rosas blancas y una vela flotando dentro de un recipiente de vidrio con agua o algún líquido similar. Todo era agradable y acogedor, se notaba que era un lugar privilegiado y Eren estaba tan feliz que le costaba mantener el trasero pegado a la silla.

—Pide lo que quieras, la cena va por mi cuenta —dijo Levi con galantería y Eren lo único que se quería comer cuanto antes era a él, por supuesto.

Decantaron por unas pastas con salsa de hongos y espárragos, con una entrada de pequeños trocitos de diferentes quesos sobre pequeñas tostadas estilo gourmet. Brindaron en unas finas copas de cristal con un champagne dulzón, recién entonces Eren notó que Levi se había quitado la corbata y se notaba muy relajado, como nunca antes lo había visto.

—¿Qué platillos son de tu preferencia? —consultó el muchacho mientras tomaba otra de las piezas de queso y notaba como el clima de repente se volvía increíblemente sexy.

—Verás, Eren, a mí la verdad, me gusta todo.

—¿Todo, como…?

Levi apoyó el antebrazo en la mesa e inclinó su cuerpo hacia él, haciendo contacto visual repitió de una manera erótica.

—Cuando digo todo, me refiero exactamente a eso, todo. Si hay algún platillo que no conozco, pues lo mejor es explorarlo, desmenuzarlo, trozo a trozo hasta estar seguro de que he disfrutado hasta la mínima partícula de sabor, ¿entiendes? ¿Y a ti, qué te gusta?

Eren sintió el pie de Levi contra el suyo, un claro mensaje de que esta noche iban a terminar consumiendo sus deseos al fin.

—Me gustas tú, tu, tu forma de pensar, claro, hay que probar cosas nuevas ¿no?

Se bajó la copa de champagne de un solo trago y justo el mozo estaba trayendo los platos. Para entonces ya ninguno coordinaba bien y el hambre había quedado en segundo lugar, pues les urgía aplacar otras necesidades con urgencia. Apenas si tocaron los platos, Levi abonó y salieron rápidamente, ni siquiera repararon en pedir postre.

—Te llevo —indicó Levi luego de abrirle de nuevo la puerta y apenas arrancó Eren puso de su parte.

—¿Aceptas un café en mi departamento?

—Eren, esta noche te acepto todo lo que me quieras ofrecer.

Gracias Buda, Alá, Krishna, Isayama, Zeus y todos los dioses del universo. Eren ya respiraba agitado tronando los dedos de los nervios y la ansiedad, mientras le iba indicando como llegar a su residencia. Estaba contento porque su departamento estaba impecable, quería impresionar al profesor, aunque en su fuero interno sabía que lo que menos interesaba en estos momentos era el aseo. Su pene estaba animándose y esos ajustados jeans no le facilitaban las cosas.

Para cuando se metieron al ascensor ya era imposible contenerse, apenas se cerraron las puertas Levi aplastó a Eren contra una de las paredes del costado y lo tomó con rudeza de la nuca para unir sus labios.

¡Qué beso más abrumador se dieron! Eren gemía entre sus lenguas enredadas, mientras sus grandes manos le apretaban los hombros, los brazos y esos pectorales con los que había soñado tanto. Apenas si podían respirar, Levi metió una pierna entra las largas de Eren y se frotó desesperado mientras sus manos le apretaban el trasero al joven de una manera grosera. Eren lo empujó contra la otra pared y lo apabulló a lengüetazos y succiones en el cuello, una de sus manos le apretó con suavidad la entrepierna al docente, pudo notar el engordado e hinchado miembro que respondió a su estímulo con espasmos intermitentes. Se separaron brevemente entre resoplidos y risas y a Eren se le cayeron las llaves porque le costaba embocarla en la cerradura.

Ingresaron, cerró y puso pasador, suficiente para que no la abrieran desde afuera y ahí mismo en la entrada del departamento, sin necesidad de encender las luces volvieron a besarse y comenzaron a tironearse la ropa. Se escuchó el ruido del cinto de Levi al ser abierto y Eren metió su mano dentro sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Levi, Levi, ¡ah! Te deseaba tanto —le suspiró exaltado contra la oreja al hombre que no se quedaba atrás, ya que había metido sus manos dentro de la remera y le estaba apretando y estimulando los lindos pezones.

—Te voy a coger tan duro, mocoso…

Todo el escenario estaba completamente listo para una noche de pura pasión desmedida, parecía como si los planetas se hubieran alineado, Eren quería llorar de la alegría, porque después de todo un año de ruegos al fin estaba concretando con ese hombre que le volaba los sesos. Claro que a veces la vida nos da sorpresas, y me refiero a una de manera muy literal.

Las luces del living se encendieron de repente y una muchedumbre de alrededor de veinte personas, más una fastuosa ornamentación con globos, ribetes de moños y hasta una mesa ricamente adornada con toda clase de platillos, se enfrentó a los dos masculinos que estaban en plena faena sexual.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, EREN!

El agasajado y el profesor quedaron estupefactos, al igual que el público presente, que incluía desde los amigos más íntimos de Eren hasta su abuela materna que había venido para la ocasión. Todos mirándolos asombrados. Mikasa le tapó los ojos a su hija Jennifer que tenía cinco años y no entendía bien que pasaba, mientras su marido Jean, Connie y Reiner intentaban disimular de una manera desastrosa las carcajadas que querían proferir. Levi tenía los pantalones en el piso, a Dios gracias y su bóxer aún puesto, claro que en menos de cinco segundos ambos ya estaban vestidos de nuevo, mientras el padre de Eren descorchaba una sidra y trataba de distraer al público pidiendo que trajeran la torta de la cocina.

Eren no podía hablar, su cara y cuello eran una sola brasa encendida, indignada, avergonzada hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Su madre se acercó a los dos trayendo un par de copas, la mujer visiblemente abochornada pero tratando de salvar la situación.

—Ay, bueno, Erencín, nosotros, eh… nosotros solo te queríamos sorprender —decía y largaba una risita entre histérica y apesadumbrada.

—Sin dudas lo lograron —dijo Levi que se había colocado de nuevo la máscara de persona decente, como si no lo hubieran visto apretándole le culo a Eren hacía un minuto atrás.

—Mikasita dijo que sería una buena idea, je, bueno, en fin. Que no sabía que ya te habías echado novio, hijo, ¿cómo es que nunca nos avisaste? Mucho gusto, eh, señor…

—Levi —dijo el hombre y aceptó el apretón de manos que le ofrecía la hermosa mujer.

—Ah, Levi, ¿es nombre judío?

—No, no creo, mis padres eran ateos.

—Oh, vaya. Bueno, es un placer conocerte, no sabíamos que Erencín, bueno, que él, eh, que con otro hombre, bueno, je.

Levi asintió y puso cara de circunstancias, el problema era mucho peor de lo que pensaba, no solo toda la familia y allegados del joven los habían pescado en plena acción, sino que además Eren no había salido del clóset todavía. ¡Qué momento!

El profesor quería retirarse ahí mismo, pero al ver que Eren no podía siquiera abrir la boca para contestar y que los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, decidió que mejor se quedaba y lo ayudaba un poco. Después de todo nadie se iba a morir por fingir que tenían una relación.

—Disculpe señora, ¿nos da unos minutos? Ya volvemos —dijo haciéndose cargo y lo empujó por la cintura dirigiéndose a uno de los cuartos de ese lugar.

Eren ingresó a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, Levi cerró la puerta y cuando se acercó el muchacho estaba llorando, palpó en sus bolsillos y le acercó un pañuelo que el otro aceptó y se tapó la cara porque no podía ni mirarlo.

—Lo si-siento —soltó entre hipidos y Levi a estas alturas del partido ya había enfriado su cabeza.

Se sentó al lado del joven y sacó su paquete de cigarros y encendió uno.

—Escucha, Eren, cálmate. Nadie esperaba que esto sucediera, pero bueno, ya está. ¿Fumas?

El joven se secó el rostro y negó. Escucharon como ponían música afuera y el movimiento de la gente en general.

—Está hasta mi abuela, maldición.

—Bueno, esto era algo que tarde o temprano iban a saber, claro que yo esperaba que mi presentación fuera en otras circunstancias más dignas, cuando nos estemos casando será una buena anécdota para recordar.

Eren se giró y lo miró desconcertado pero luego se comenzaron a reír los dos.

—¡Dios mío! Esto es lo más vergonzoso que me pasó en la vida.

—Contrario a mí, al menos tengo testigos de que el alumno más lindo de la universidad en verdad me correspondió.

Volvieron a reírse y Eren suspiró un par de veces, terminó de secarse el resto de las lágrimas y miró a Levi que parecía estar en completa calma.

—Gracias por tratar de animarme, realmente quiero disculparme contigo, esto… no, ellos jamás… nunca hicieron fiestas sorpresas con nadie, ¿justo hoy? Olvidé que Mikasa tiene una copia de la llave del departamento, pero nunca pensé, nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza.

—¿Y yo? Apenas tuve una cena y ya me pusieron de novio y me presentaron a toda la familia. Tú sí que no te andas con vueltas, ¿eh?

Volvieron a reír con ganas y Levi se puso de pie, tiró la colilla del cigarro por la ventana y luego extendió su mano al joven para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Tarde o temprano habrá que salir a enfrentarlos.

—Lo sé. No voy a pedirte que te quedes, pero al menos, por favor, ¿podríamos salir nosotros dos solos otro día? Prometo que no estará mi familia presente.

—¿Irme? No, de ninguna manera, no te voy a dejar solo y además ya me dio hambre. Me quedaré un rato y luego, bueno, si pruebo la mercadería y está buena, seguimos fingiendo que somos novios —soltó juguetonamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—¿Sabes? Es muy, muy agradable saber que tienes un lado suave y humorístico también.

—Mejor es mi lado duro, solo por si te lo preguntas.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y quién lo dice?

—Control de calidad.

Se rieron cómplices y Levi le dijo que se subiera la bragueta que había quedado abajo, luego salieron juntos a enfrentar la situación.

Luego de los saludos forzados, la mayoría se sentó a la mesa, Levi a la izquierda de Eren justo entre el cumpleañero y su abuela, Mikasa estaba que trinaba, ¿cómo era que su hermanito jamás le había contado que era homosexual? Jean tiraba algún chiste estúpido al respecto y Connie lo secundaba.

Más tarde en la cocina Reiner le confesó a Eren (después de haberse bebido una botella y media de vino), que de haber sabido que era gay sin dudas le habría dado una oportunidad. Al joven le ardía el rostro cada que alguien hacía mención a su elección sexual o la situación bizarra en que los habían encontrado esa noche, pero no había nada que hacer, a lo hecho, pecho.

Tuvieron que sortear con algo de dificultad las preguntas de rigor como por ejemplo…

—Y, cuéntenos ¿dónde se conocieron? —dijo Carla emocionada.

—En la universidad —respondió Levi, como siempre escueto y directo.

—¿Y la primera cita, cómo fue? —dijo Sasha a la vez que mordía un camarón empanizado.

—Oh, eso, fue una cena, hace —Levi miró su reloj de muñeca— una hora cuarenta minutos.

Todos comenzaron a reír, ya más sueltos y cómodos, porque el flamante novio de Eren era simpático y gracioso.

—¿Y usted, joven, es la pareja de mi nieto? —decía la abuela de Eren que no dejaba de apreciar al de cabello negro a cada rato.

—Sí, eso parece.

—¿Y cómo es el tema? Porque ustedes dos son varones, ¿no? ¿O usted no es del todo un varón? ¡Porque ahora salen con cada cosa!

—Bueno, resulta ser que el amor no se fija en esos detalles.

—No, no, claro, pero, ¿y cómo van a tener hijos ustedes?

—¡Mamá! —dijo Carla, mientras Grisha, el padre de Eren se atragantaba con la sidra ante el desparpajo de la anciana.

—Podemos adoptar —contestaba Levi completamente dueño de la situación y si el profesor no se hacía problemas, Eren menos.

—Sí, abuela, adoptaremos dos niños africanos y dos niñas coreanas, por esos lados sobran los niños.

La octogenaria abrió la boca abochornada y Eren y Levi comenzaron a reírse, pero luego la calmaron diciéndole que solo era un chiste… o no.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, Grisha estaba palmeando la espalda de Levi mientras le contaba sus hazañas de sus mejores épocas como médico asistente de las tropas del ejército.

—Tío Levi —dijo Jennifer, la hijita de Jean y Mikasa y a Eren se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca—. Tengo sueño, me cuentas un cuento.

—No, Jenny, el… tío Levi —dijo Eren bastante nervioso—, no sabe historias de unicornios o de ositos, él solo sabe historias de terror y… macroeconomía.

—Oi, oi —dijo Levi codeando a Eren—, no te quieras llevar el trofeo del tío preferido, ¿eh?

Un rato después Eren estaba escoltando a Levi hasta su auto, al fin a solas pudieron darse unos ricos besos en el estacionamiento antes de que el hombre se fuera.

—De la que te salvó tu familia —dijo el profesor apretándolo de la cintura contra su cadera.

Quedaron en escribirse y quedar al día siguiente, porque lo cierto es que ninguno tenía muchas ganas de seguir alargando la espera.

De algo estaban seguros, nadie había tenido un show para salir del clóset tan aparatoso como el precioso, agraciado y siempre deseado Eren Jaeger.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
